1. Field of the Invention
An elongated magnetic support is provided for magnetic attachment to a ferrous surface and for magnetic support of tools such as sockets therefrom, the support including combined handle and socket positioning means thereon whereby the support readily may be removed from a ferrous object to which it is magnetically attracted and a plurality of sockets to be supported from the support may be arranged in a precisely aligned row of sockets to ensure maximum magnetic attraction between the support and the sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of magnetic tool support structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of magnetic holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,377, 4,043,453, 4,150,746, 4,337,860, 4,482,049 and 4,586,616. However, these previously known forms of magnetic supports are not specifically designed to support a plurality of different size sockets therefrom in a precisely aligned row of sockets and in a manner accomplished by the holder of the instant invention.